Super Smash Brothers: The Story
by J-man89
Summary: I added Chapters 5-9. Hope you like the rest of the story!
1. Chapter 1: The new enemy

Super Smash Brothers: The Story  
  
Part 1: The new Enemy  
  
In a parallel universe far, far away, there is a world not like are own. This world is known as Nintendo world. In this world, there are people, places, and things that we thought were just in video games. But that is not true. People like Mario and Luigi, places like Princess Peaches castle, and things like Super Mushrooms, Special capes, and Poison Mushrooms exist in this world. In fact, some thing terrible almost happened to this world. What happened you ask? Well I could tell you what happened...  
  
It all happened 3 years ago. Mario and Yoshi were playing tennis against Luigi and Princess Peach. Luigi's Team was beating Mario's team like crazy.  
  
Peach: Okay guys, Its our serve.  
  
Mario: Bring it on Peach.  
  
Then Peach hits the tennis ball to Mario and before he was about to hit the ball, Yoshi jumps in the way and eats the ball.  
  
Mario: Yoshi! That's the sixth time you ate the ball.  
  
Yoshi: You weren't going to hit the ball anyway.  
  
Peach: Okay. You guys lost. Luigi and I won.  
  
Luigi: Ha, ha! We whooped you guys.  
  
Mario: Ah you guys just lucky.  
  
Luigi: Not luck Mario, skills.  
  
Mario: But Yoshi ate the ball six times. That's the only reason you guys won.  
  
Luigi: Oh stop complaining.  
  
While Luigi and Mario were arguing, Yoshi notices something huge in the sky.  
  
Yoshi: Hey, what's that?  
  
Mario: I don't know but it looks like a giant cloud shaped like a hand.  
  
Peach: That's weird. Last night on the ten a clock news it said that it wasn't going to be cloudy today.  
  
Mario: Man, I never saw a cloud shaped like a hand before.  
  
The giant hand: Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha. You are so dumb Mario. Thinking that I am a giant cloud.  
  
Luigi: Hey, that cloud can talk. And it knows my brothers name!  
  
Giant hand: I am not a cloud you idiot.  
  
Luigi: Now the giant cloud called me an idiot.  
  
Giant hand: For goodness sake I AM NOT A CLOUD!!!!!  
  
Mario: Then who are you? The loud mouth hand?  
  
Giant hand: No you fools. I am the Master Hand. And I will take over this world.  
  
Mario: A giant hand taking over the world? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Yeah right! What's a giant hand going to do? Slap people to death?  
  
Master Hand: What!? You will pay for what you said. Maybe your girlfriend shouldn't live.  
  
Then the Master hand points his two fingers at peach. Then 2 missiles come out of his fingers heading straight for peach.  
  
Peach: Ahhhhh!!!  
  
Mario: Peach! Then Mario runs as fast as he can to Peach and jumps and pushes her out of the way.  
  
Mario: Hey. Are you crazy?!  
  
Master Hand: Now you know what happens when you mess with the Master hand. Well, I'd better go. I got a world to dominate. Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha.  
  
Then the Master Hand waves his fingers around and then smokes comes out of his fingers. When the Smoke disappears, he was gone.  
  
Mario: Oh man, this Hand is more evil then Bowser.  
  
Yoshi: We got to stop him.  
  
Peach: But we can't stop him by ourselves. We're going to need some help. Does anyone know anyone that could help us?  
  
Luigi: I know just the guy. He was on the news last night about saving Kongo Bongo Island from King K. Rool. I'm talking about Donkey Kong.  
  
Mario: Donkey Kong? Why him? His crazy Dad almost killed me by throwing a bunch of barrels and he almost stole my old girl friend Pauline.  
  
Peach: We have no choice Mario. He might have some army or something.  
  
Luigi: Peach is right. Would you rather live in a world ruled by that huge hand or get some help and destroy that hand.  
  
Mario: Well, you do have a point there. Okay lets get help from DK.  
  
Peach: Okay now that that's settled, lets go to Kongo Bongo Island. I'll get a boat so that we can go.  
  
So they all go to Kongo Bongo Island by the boat.  
  
About an Hour later.  
  
Luigi: Are we there yet?  
  
Mario: Nope were not there yet.  
  
Yoshi: This is so boring.  
  
Peach: Don't worry guys, I see Kongo Bongo Island over there.  
  
Luigi: oh thank goodness. That trip must have taken forever.  
  
Mario: Luigi, it only took about an hour.  
  
Luigi: Oh.  
  
Then, they arrive at Kongo Bongo Island 2 minutes later.  
  
Mario: Okay. Now how will we find Donkey Kong.  
  
Someone behind them: Why do you dudes need to find Donkey dude?  
  
Then Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Luigi turn around and find out that the person who spoke to them was a kong with sunglasses and a bandana on his head.  
  
Mario: Who are you?  
  
Kong: I'm Funky Kong.  
  
Mario: Oh hi Funky Kong. I'm Mario, and this is my brother Luigi.  
  
Luigi: Hi Funky Kong  
  
Mario: This is also my dinosaur friend Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: Hello  
  
Mario: And this is Princess Peach.  
  
Peach: Hi.  
  
Funky Kong: Nice to meet all you dudes. Now why do you guys want to see Donkey dude?  
  
Mario: Well you see, a Giant hand wants to take over the world and he might have some kind of army. So we need DK's help.  
  
Funky Kong: Oh, I see.  
  
Peach: Hey Funky Kong, can you take us to Donkey Kong.  
  
Funky Kong: Sure thing dudes. Follow me. He's probably in his tree house.  
  
Then Funky Kong leads Mario and the others to Donkey Kong's Tree house.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Funky Kong: Okay dudes. Were here.  
  
Luigi: Wow. That's a nice tree house. It even has an elevator.  
  
Funky Kong: I'll see if he's home. Hey Donkey dude! Are you home?  
  
DK: Yeah, I'm right here.  
  
Funky Kong: Hey Donkey dude. A few people want to see you about something.  
  
DK: Okay tell them to go in the elevator.  
  
Funky Kong: Mario, you and the guys go in the elevator.  
  
Mario: Okay.  
  
Then Mario and the others go inside the elevator.  
  
Funky Kong: Okay there in the elevator. You can press the button now.  
  
DK: Okay  
  
Then DK presses a button then the elevator goes up.  
  
Mario: Man, that thing goes fast.  
  
DK: Mario!? What are you doing here? Are you trying to put my dad in a cage again?  
  
Mario: What, no. I was just wondering if you could help us out with something.  
  
DK: Well what do you need help with?  
  
Mario: Well you see a giant hand named the Master hand wants to take over the world. And this hand might have an army or something. So we were wondering if you could help us.  
  
DK: Hmmmm. Well okay. On one condition.  
  
Mario: What's that?  
  
DK: Never, ever, ever put my dad in a cage again.  
  
Mario: It's a deal.  
  
Luigi: Okay, now lets go to the boat.  
  
Then they all go to the boat to find the Master hand. But before they go to do that, Yoshi asks Mario something.  
  
Yoshi: Mario? You know maybe we should get more people to help us out. I mean that hand may have something really bad up his sleeve.  
  
Mario: Hmmm. You got a point. Hey Funky Kong, Do you know any places where we can go get some more help?  
  
Funky Kong: Yeah I know some good places were you can get some help. Hey Mario, there's an island called Mute Island. In that island, go and find a racer named Captain Falcon. He can help you guys out. The island is that way. Can you swim there?  
  
Mario: Swim? I got something to help me go faster.  
  
Then Mario goes into the boat and takes out a big back pack.  
  
Funky Kong: A book bag? How will that help?  
  
Mario: This isn't a book bag. This is my water pack. It'll help me glide around the water. It can also help me run faster, it can be used to attack someone, and it can even be used as a jetpack.  
  
Funky Kong: Wow. That's really cool. Okay use that to get to Mute Island.  
  
Mario: All right.  
  
Funky Kong: Okay. Peach and Luigi, you guys take that boat to Pokemon Island. Find at least 3 Pokemon to help you guys. And in that island is a city called Corneria City. At that city, there are 2 pilots that can help you guys out. Their names are Fox Mcloud, and Falco Lombardi. Oh and also in that island there is a little town called Onett. You can find a Boy named Ness who can help to.  
  
Luigi: How do you know all this?  
  
Funky Kong: I travel a lot. Oh and before I forget, the direction to Pokemon Island is that way.  
  
Luigi and Peach: Got it.  
  
Funky Kong: Okay. Yoshi and DK, you guys swim to the island of Hyrule. Now when you go there, go to the Hyrule temple and find Zelda and Link. Oh and there is also a temple called the Fire Emblem Temple. Over there you can find two guys named Marth and Roy. Oh and there is also a giant mountain called Icicle mountain. Over there, you can find the ice climbers. Oh and the direction to the island of Hyrule is that way.  
  
DK and Yoshi: Got it.  
  
Funky Kong: Okay. Does everyone know where to go?  
  
Mario: Yep.  
  
Peach: uh-huh  
  
Yoshi: DK and I know where to go. Funky Kong: Okay. Everyone will meet back here when they get all the help that we need.  
  
Mario: Okay, so lets go.  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
So they all go to their destinations to find the help that they need. But they did not know that the Master Hand was a few feet above them and heard the whole thing.  
  
Master Hand: So they want to get a lot of help to destroy me. Well I'll get some help of my own.  
  
Then the Master Hand waves his fingers around. Then Black Smoke comes out. When the smoke disappears, 3 people appear. The three people are Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo.  
  
Ganondorf: What happened?  
  
Bowser: I don't know.  
  
Mewtwo: Me neither.  
  
Master Hand: I sent you here to help me with conquering the world.  
  
Bowser: Were listening.  
  
Master hand: All right, here's what I want you guys to do. Ganondorf, you go to Mute Island and stop Mario from getting help.  
  
Ganondorf: Got it.  
  
Master Hand: Okay, Mewtwo, you go to Pokemon Island and stop Luigi and Peach from getting help.  
  
Mewtwo: Got it.  
  
Master Hand: All right. Bowser: you go to the island of Hyrule and stop DK and Yoshi from getting help also.  
  
Bowser: With pleasure.  
  
Master hand: All right. Now lets see Mario save the world now. Bwa, ha, ha, ha. Bwa, ha, ha, ha. Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha.  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Chapter 2: The Mute Island Battle

Part 2: The Mute Island Battle  
  
Meanwhile around the ocean, Mario is looking for Mute Island  
  
Mario: Man, this island is farther than I thought.  
  
Then Mario sees an Island with a giant city and a giant raceway in the sky. It was Mute Island.  
  
Mario: That must be it. That must be Mute Island.  
  
2 minutes later he arrives at Mute Island  
  
Mario: Okay, now that I'm on the island, I'd better get on that huge raceway in the sky.  
  
Then, Mario presses a button on his water pack. Then water comes out of it and acts as a jet pack. Then Mario starts to fly up onto the racetrack.  
  
A minute later.  
  
Mario: Okay, Now that I'm on the racetrack, I'd better find Captain falcon.  
  
Then an announcer says the following,  
  
Announcer: Racers, position your cars to the starting line.  
  
Mario: Uh-oh. I'm going to get killed by those racers! And I cant hover to the ground cause I'm out of water.  
  
Announcer: And it looks like there's a little fat man on the track. He'd better get off the track because those racers don't stop for anything.  
  
Mario: Oh man!  
  
Announcer: On your marks, get set, GO!!  
  
Then the F-Zero machines take off at an incredible speed.  
  
Mario: Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Then Mario runs as fast as he can, trying to get away from the F-zero machines but then he trips and falls down.  
  
Mario: OOF. Ow.  
  
Then the F-zero machines come closer to Mario.  
  
Mario: Okay, I'd better try to dodge them.  
  
Then a few racers come at Mario but then Mario rolls out of the way. But then a Blue racer is coming to him at blinding speed. He has no time to react.  
  
Mario: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But then the F-zero machine comes to a complete stop.  
  
Mario: Huh? Am I dead? Phew, I'm still alive.  
  
Then the racer that was in the F-zero machine came out of the car.  
  
The racer: Hey, who are you.  
  
Mario: I'm Mario.  
  
The racer: I'm Captain Falcon. A racer of the F-zero races. But what the heck are you doing here on a dangerous F-zero track without an F-zero racer?  
  
Mario: Looking for you. My friends and I need your help. You see a giant hand called the Master Hand wants to take over the world. And he might have some kind of army. So we were wondering if you can help us?  
  
Captain Falcon: A giant hand taking over the world? That's not good. Fine, I'll help you out.  
  
Mario: Oh thank you. But can I ask you something?  
  
Captain Falcon: Sure.  
  
Mario: How will we get out of this raceway?  
  
Captain Falcon: Oh I'll just set the F-zero machine to flying mode. Then we'll get out of the city and stop the Master Hand.  
  
Someone behind them: That's what you think.  
  
Then Mario and Captain falcon turn around and are face to face with Ganondorf.  
  
Captain Falcon: Who are you?  
  
Ganondorf: I am Ganondorf and I am going to destroy you 2 for the Master hand.  
  
Mario: Oh man. He's with the master hand.  
  
Ganondorf: Prepare to die.  
  
Then Ganondorf charges at Mario and Captain Falcon. But when He was about to tackle them badly, Mario and Captain Falcon roll out of the way.  
  
Mario: Ha, nice try.  
  
Then Mario throws a fireball at him and it hits him on the chest.  
  
Ganondorf: Grrr. Now you will pay.  
  
Then Ganondorf unleashes a furious punch at Mario and gets a direct hit at Mario's leg.  
  
Mario: Ow!!!!!!!!! My leg.  
  
Ganondorf: And now I'm going to kill you.  
  
Then Ganondorf is about to unleash another Furious punch. But before he was about to hit Mario, Captain Falcon hits Ganondorf with a punch of his own.  
  
Ganondorf: Ow!  
  
Captain Falcon: If you want to kill Mario, You'll have to go through me.  
  
Ganondorf: With pleasure.  
  
Then Ganondorf charges at Captain Falcon but then Captain Falcon runs around him at blinding speed.  
  
Ganondorf: Whoa. I'm getting dizzy.  
  
Then Captain Falcon Punches Ganondorf right in the face. Then Ganondorf falls on his face.  
  
Captain Falcon: Okay. Now that that's settled, We'd better get out of here Mario.  
  
Mario: Uh oh, those racers are coming this way.  
  
Captain Falcon: Oh man. Come over here Mario.  
  
Mario: I can't, my leg hurts so bad.  
  
Captain Falcon: Oh man. That must have been one bad punch. I'd better carry him here.  
  
Then a car comes at Mario at blinding speed.  
  
Mario: Ahhhh!!!  
  
Then Captain Falcon runs to Mario, Picks him up, and gets him in his F-zero racer.  
  
Captain Falcon: Fasten your seat belts Mario.  
  
Then Captain Falcon activates the Racer to flying mode and hits the gas. Then they go off the racetrack and Start to fly down into the street. But then Ganondorf wakes up.  
  
Ganondorf: Grrr. I can't let them get away.  
  
Then Ganondorf jumps on top of Captain Falcon's Racer.  
  
Mario: Uh oh, Ganondorf is on top of your racer Cap.  
  
Captain Falcon: Don't worry; I'll take care of that.  
  
Then Captain Falcon presses a button and the racer spins around like crazy.  
  
Ganondorf: Whoa. I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Then Ganondorf loses his grip and falls down on the ground.  
  
Ganondorf: Ahhhh!  
  
Captain Falcon: Ooh, that'll make a mark. Well, lets get you to a doctor Mario.  
  
2 minutes later, they arrive at a doctor.  
  
Captain Falcon: Okay, were here. I'll sign you up.  
  
Mario: Okay. Ow. Man this leg hurts so badly.  
  
Captain Falcon: Mario, what's your last name?  
  
Mario: My last name is Mario.  
  
Captain Falcon: So your name is Mario Mario?  
  
Mario: Yeah  
  
Captain Falcon: Uh, okay  
  
Then Captain Falcon goes to the signing up desk.  
  
Lady: Hello Captain Falcon, did you get hurt from the raceway again?  
  
Captain Falcon: Oh no, my friend's leg hurts really badly.  
  
Lady: Okay. What's your friend's name?  
  
Captain Falcon: His name is Mario Mario.  
  
Lady: Okay.  
  
About half an hour later,  
  
Mario: Man, this is taking long.  
  
Captain Falcon: It must be very crowded today.  
  
Lady: Mario Mario, go to Room 12 to see Dr. Mario.  
  
Captain Falcon: Okay Mario. That's you. I'll help you get to room 12.  
  
Then Captain falcon helps Mario to room 12.  
  
Dr. Mario: Hello Captain Falcon. Is this Mario?  
  
Captain Falcon: Yep.  
  
Mario: Hey Doc, you look just like me.  
  
Dr. Mario: Hmmm, your right.  
  
Mario: Ow. My leg.  
  
Dr. Mario: Oh that leg must hurt. I'll take an x-ray.  
  
Then Dr. Mario takes a machine and puts it near Mario.  
  
Dr. Mario: Which leg hurts?  
  
Mario: This one.  
  
Dr. Mario: All right.  
  
Then Dr. Mario puts the machine near Mario's leg and presses a button on the machine.  
  
Dr. Mario: Okay, I took a picture of it. I'll see if its Broken.  
  
Then Dr. Mario examines the picture carefully.  
  
About 3 minutes later,  
  
Dr. Mario: Okay, its broken.  
  
Mario: Oh no. This is bad. Now I'll need a cast.  
  
Dr. Mario: A cast? I got something better than that that'll make your leg feel better.  
  
Than Dr. Mario reaches into his pocket and takes out 2 vitamins.  
  
Mario: Vitamins? How will that help?  
  
Dr. Mario: These aren't just vitamins, these are my mega vitamins. Just eat these.  
  
Then Dr. Mario gives Mario the mega vitamins. Then Mario eats them.  
  
Mario: Now what.  
  
Dr. Mario: Now we wait for about 5 minutes.  
  
About 5 minutes later,  
  
Mario: Hey, my leg doesn't hurt anymore. Wow thanks Dr. Mario.  
  
Dr. Mario: Any time. Uh Mario, can I ask you a question?  
  
Mario: Sure.  
  
Dr. Mario: Are your parents Luis and Mary Mario.  
  
Mario: Hey yeah. How did you know?  
  
Dr. Mario: Well because we look alike. And now I know why we look the same.  
  
Mario: Okay, why do we look the same?  
  
Dr. Mario: Because were twin brothers.  
  
Mario: We are? How do you know?  
  
Dr. Mario: Well you know how babies get delivered to their parents by that ugly bird?  
  
Mario: Yeah.  
  
Dr. Mario: Well you see, I to was supposed to go to your parents by being delivered by that ugly bird. But then there was a huge hurricane that caused the bird to drop me into a tree. Then a man found me crying on the tree and got me out of that tree. He found a note on the diaper I was wearing that said "To Luis and Mary Mario". So he looked around the world to find my parents, but never succeeded. So he raised me and then I became a doctor of Mute Island.  
  
Mario: Oh, so that's how you know that I'm your brother.  
  
Dr. Mario: Yep.  
  
Mario: Oh, okay. Hey bro, can you help us out with something?  
  
Dr. Mario: Sure.  
  
Mario: Can you help us with destroying the Master Hand? He's evil and he wants to take over the world. We could use someone like you to help us if were hurt.  
  
Dr. Mario: Sure. That hand sounds like a lot of trouble.  
  
Captain Falcon: Okay, Lets go in my racer and get out of here.  
  
Then they here a very loud scream.  
  
Mario: What was that?  
  
Captain Falcon: I don't know.  
  
Dr. Mario: Lets find out.  
  
Then Dr. Mario opens the door and finds Ganondorf holding that lady from the desk with one hand.  
  
Mario: Ganondorf!  
  
Ganondorf: So, there you two are. Now you will pay for what you have done to me.  
  
Captain Falcon: Man, he never quits.  
  
Dr. Mario: Leave this one to me.  
  
Ganondorf: You? Yeah right.  
  
Dr. Mario: No one chokes my helper like that. Now let her go.  
  
Ganondorf: Fine.  
  
Then Ganondorf slams the lady to the ground hard.  
  
Dr. Mario: Oh you are gonna pay.  
  
Ganondorf: We'll see about that.  
  
Then Ganondorf tries to unleash a furious punch at Dr. Mario, but then Dr. Mario rolls out of the way.  
  
Dr. Mario: Take this.  
  
Then a mega vitamin around the size of his hand comes out of his hand and hits Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf: Ow! Man that stings.  
  
Then Dr. Mario grabs Ganondorf by the legs, swings him around, and throws him into a wall, Knocking Ganondorf unconscious.  
  
Dr. Mario: That'll take care of him.  
  
Mario: Wow, that was cool.  
  
Dr. Mario: Thanks.  
  
Captain Falcon: Hey guys, lets get in my car and get out of here before Ganondork wakes up.  
  
Mario: Okay lets go to Kongo Bongo Island. That's where all the help that we need will meet up.  
  
Captain Falcon: All right.  
  
So Dr. Mario, Mario, and Captain Falcon go off to Kongo Bongo Island to meet up with the others.  
  
End of Part 2 


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle against Mewtwo

Chapter 3: The battle against Mewtwo  
  
Meanwhile, around the ocean, Luigi and Peach are in there boat heading for Pokemon Island.  
  
Peach: This Island is farther than we thought.  
  
Luigi: Don't worry Peach, I see an island up ahead with a bunch of Pokemon. That island must be Pokemon Island.  
  
2 minutes later, they arrive at Pokemon Island.  
  
Luigi: Okay, Funky said that we're gonna need at least 3 Pokemon. I'll get some equipment for this trip.  
  
Then Luigi takes out a Pokedex from his pocket.  
  
Peach: Hey Luigi, where did you get the Pokedex?  
  
Luigi: I got it from the internet.  
  
Peach: Oh. Hey Luigi, There's a few Pokemon.  
  
Luigi: Ooh. I'll use my Pokedex to find some good ones.  
  
Peach: Ooh! Check out that one. The one with the black ears and the red cheeks.  
  
Luigi: Okay  
  
Then Luigi opens up the Pokedex, aims it at the Pokemon, and then the Pokedex says the following,  
  
Pokedex: Pichu. The baby mouse Pokemon. When threatened, Its Cheeks unleash electricity to shock the enemy.  
  
Luigi: Okay, that's a nice one. Now I'll check out that Other Pokemon with the red cheeks.  
  
Then Luigi aims the Pokedex at it and the Pokedex says the following,  
  
Pokedex: Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon. The evolved form of Pichu. When several of these Pokemon gather, their electricity can cause lightning storms.  
  
Peach: Wow. That's a nice one. Okay, just one more. Ooh! Check out that one. The little pink one.  
  
Luigi: Okay.  
  
Then Luigi aims the Pokedex at the Pokemon and the Pokedex says the following,  
  
Pokedex: Jigglypuff. The Balloon Pokemon. When its huge eyes light up, it sings a mysteriously soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep.  
  
Peach: Okay, that's three. Now lets ask them for help. Um Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, can you come over here?  
  
Then the three Pokemon look at Peach and go over to there.  
  
Hi, I'm Peach. And this is Luigi.  
  
Luigi: Hi.  
  
Peach: Um, we were wondering, Can you help us with destroying an evil hand named the Master Hand? He wants to take over the world and he needs to be stopped.  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pikachu.  
  
Peach: What did he say?  
  
Luigi: Don't worry. I got this Pokemon Translator. It said "Sure thing, We'd love to help"  
  
Peach: Oh goody. Thank you guys.  
  
Luigi: Okay, Now we need to go to Corneria city and find Fox and Falco.  
  
Peach: Okay. Hey Pikachu, do you or your friends know where Corneria city is?  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika.  
  
Peach: Luigi, what did it say?  
  
Luigi: According to the translator, it said " yeah, follow us".  
  
Peach: Okay.  
  
Then Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff lead Luigi and Peach to Corneria city.  
  
Around 20 minutes later they arrive at Corneria city.  
  
Luigi: Wow! That's a giant city. How will we find Fox and Falco in this huge city?  
  
Then Pikachu points at a building that says "Corneria City Pilots base"  
  
Peach: That must be where Fox and Falco are. Okay lets go.  
  
So they go to the building but a guard blocks the entry.  
  
Guard: Hey, this place is for Corneria city pilots only.  
  
Peach: But we need to see Fox and Falco about something.  
  
Guard: I'm Sorry. But Only Pilots are aloud. If you don't leave now, I'll have to make you go by force.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu!  
  
Then Pikachu shocks the guard with a thunder shock.  
  
Guard: Ow! That stings.  
  
Then the guard falls down on the ground.  
  
Luigi: Nice one Pikachu. Now lets go inside and find Fox and Falco.  
  
Then they all go inside.  
  
Peach: Okay, lets find them.  
  
Luigi: Maybe they're in this room.  
  
Then Luigi opens the door and sees 4 pilots talking.  
  
Luigi: Um excuse me.  
  
Then all four pilots look at Luigi.  
  
Luigi: Are any of you Fox Mcloud or Falco Lombardi?  
  
One of the pilots: Well I'm Fox.  
  
Another Pilot: and I'm Falco. But what are you doing here? This building is for Corneria Pilots only.  
  
Luigi: Were looking for you guys. We need your help.  
  
Fox: You do? Well what do you need help with?  
  
Luigi: Well you see a giant hand named the Master Hand wants to take over the world. And we need all the help that we can get to stop that thing. So can you help us?  
  
Fox: Sure. Falco and I will help you save the world.  
  
Luigi: Thanks. Okay, Now we just need to go to the town of Onett to find Ness. Hey Fox, do you know where Onett is?  
  
Fox: Yeah. Just follow Falco and I.  
  
So they all go to Onett.  
  
10 minutes later, they arrive at the town of Onett.  
  
Falco: Okay were here.  
  
Luigi: Okay. Now we just need to find Ness. Hey Falco, do you know where Ness lives?  
  
Falco: Yeah. He lives in that house.  
  
Luigi: Okay, lets go.  
  
So then they all go to his house and Luigi then knocks on the door. Then a boy opens it.  
  
Boy: Hello, can I help you?  
  
Luigi: Yeah, Where looking for Ness.  
  
Boy: That's me.  
  
Luigi: Oh you' re Ness.  
  
Ness: Yep  
  
Peach: Um Ness? Can you help us with something?  
  
Ness: What do you guys need help with?  
  
Peach: Well you see a giant hand named the Master hand wants to take over the World. And we need all the help that we can get to stop him. So can you help us?  
  
Ness: Sure. That hand sounds like a lot of trouble.  
  
Peach: Thanks.  
  
Luigi: All right, now that we got all the help over here, lets go to the boat and go to Kongo Bongo Island to meet up with the others.  
  
About half an hour later, they arrive at the boat.  
  
Luigi: Okay. Lets get out of here.  
  
Someone behind them: Your not going anywhere.  
  
Then they all turn around and are faced to face with Mewtwo.  
  
Fox: Who are you.  
  
Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo, and I was sent here to destroy you by the Master Hand.  
  
Falco: So he's with the Master Hand.  
  
Mewtwo: That's right. And now you shall be destroyed.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu!!  
  
Then electricity comes out of Pikachu's Cheeks and goes to Mewtwo, but then Mewtwo reflects the electricity with its Psycic Powers and brings it back to Pikachu and then Pikachu gets shocked.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!!!!  
  
Peach: Hey, why did you do that to him?  
  
Mewtwo: Because it tried to shock me. And now it knows what happens when it messes with Mewtwo.  
  
Fox: Oh no. His powers are two strong. How will we defeat this guy?  
  
Falco: I'll try my blaster.  
  
Then Falco takes out his gun and tries to shoot Mewtwo, but Mewtwo reflects the shot and makes the shot go the other way right at Falco.  
  
Falco: Whoa!  
  
Then Falco rolls out the way of the shot.  
  
Peach: Oh dear, there is nothing that can stop this guy.  
  
Luigi: Wait a sec. I got an idea.  
  
Then Luigi goes into the boat and takes out a giant vacuum cleaner.  
  
Peach: A vacuum cleaner? How will that help?  
  
Luigi: This isn't just any vacuum cleaner. This is my special vacuum cleaner. I'll just set it to heavy duty suck. Now lets see Mewtwo stop this.  
  
Then Luigi presses a button on the vacuum cleaner and then it starts sucking like crazy. Then Luigi aim the vacuum at Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: What the heck?  
  
Then Mewtwo's head gets sucked into the vacuum. Mewtwo then tries to get his head out of the vacuum, but he doesn't because of how strong the vacuum is.  
  
Ness: Okay, he's distracted. I'll take care of him.  
  
Then Ness takes out a baseball bat and hits Mewtwo hard with it.  
  
Mewtwo: Ow!!  
  
Ness: Now to finish him off. PK Flash!  
  
Then a green light comes out of his head and it goes to Mewetwo. Then it starts to get bigger and bigger. Then it explodes and sends Mewtwo flying.  
  
Mewtwo: Ahhhh!  
  
Luigi: Whoa! You sent Mewtwo flying. And you destroyed my vacuum cleaner.  
  
Ness: Oh. Sorry about that.  
  
Luigi: That's okay. I have a spare one at home.  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika.  
  
Peach: Oh Pikachu. You're all right.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu.  
  
Peach: Okay, Now lets go to Kongo Bongo Island to meet up with all the others.  
  
So they all go to Kongo Bongo Island to meet up with all the others. 


	4. Chapter 4: Bowser's Attack

Chapter 4: Bowser's Attack  
  
While they were going back to the Island, DK and Yoshi were still swimming in the ocean to go to The Island of Hyrule to find Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, and the Ice climbers.  
  
Yoshi: Man. We have been swimming for hours.  
  
DK: Don't worry Yoshi, I see an Island up ahead.  
  
Yoshi: Oh please let that Island be The Island of Hyrule.  
  
DK: Well, I do see a huge temple on the Island. That must be the Island of Hyrule.  
  
A minute later, they arrive at the island.  
  
DK: Okay. Now that were here, lets go to that huge temple.  
  
So they go to the temple to find Zelda and Link. When they arrive, they don't see anybody.  
  
DK: Hello? Hello? Anybody home?  
  
But No body answers.  
  
Yoshi: I hope this isn't the wrong temple.  
  
Then an arrow comes out of the shadows and lands on the ground, just a few inches away from Yoshi's feet.  
  
Yoshi: What the? Who shot this bow and arrow?  
  
A voice: I did.  
  
Then a figure comes out of the shadows. The person who shot the arrow was a young man with pointy ears.  
  
DK: Hey Lady you shouldn't shoot wandering people with arrows.  
  
Man: Hey I'm not a woman. I'm a man.  
  
DK: But you're wearing a dress.  
  
Man: It's not a dress. And you're in a place that you shouldn't be in.  
  
DK: But we need to find some guy named Link.  
  
Man: That's me.  
  
DK: You're Link?  
  
Link: Yes.  
  
DK: Oh good. Say Link, can you help us with something?  
  
Link: Well what do you need help with?  
  
DK: Well you see a giant hand named the Master Hand wants to take over the world. And this hand is seriously bad news. So can you help us?  
  
Link: A hand? Your joking right.  
  
Yoshi: No this is serious.  
  
Link: Hmmm, all right but if your lying I'll...  
  
Yoshi: Relax we aren't lying.  
  
Link: Fine.  
  
DK: Cool. Oh and do you know a person named Zelda?  
  
Link: Yeah. Why?  
  
DK: Well my friend Funky Kong said that Zelda could help us.  
  
Link: Oh. I see. Well the last time I saw Zelda was where the Triforce was. She's probably still there. Follow me. I'll take you guys there.  
  
Then Link leads DK and Yoshi to the Triforce.  
  
2 minutes later, they finally arrive. When they do, DK stares at the Triforce.  
  
DK: Whoa! Look at those 3 floating golden triangles!  
  
Link: That's the Triforce.  
  
Yoshi: Hey Link, who's that person over there?  
  
Link: Oh that's Zelda. Hey Zelda, Come over here.  
  
Then Zelda turns around and walks over to Link. Then Yoshi takes a good look at Zelda and Stares at her and then opens his mouth very wide.  
  
Zelda: What is it Link? Link: Well These two guys are.. Um. Say what are you're names guys?  
  
DK: I'm Donkey Kong.  
  
Yoshi: And I'm, I'm, I'm I'm I'm. Uhhhhh Yo, Yo, Yo, shhh.  
  
DK: Um, His name is Yoshi.  
  
Zelda: Nice to meat you two. Hey Link what do they want?  
  
Link: Well these two need our help for stopping some giant hand who wants to take over the world.  
  
Zelda: Oh. Well I'd love to help.  
  
Yoshi: Oh thank, thank, thank, thank.  
  
DK: Uh he's trying to say thank you.  
  
Zelda: Hey DK? Is your friend okay?  
  
DK: Yeah. I guess he always acts like that.  
  
Yoshi: I do not.  
  
DK: Okay, now that we got help from them, lets get the other people that Funky Kong told us about. Hey Link? Do you know some place called the Fire Emblem Temple?  
  
Link: Yeah. I know where that is. Let me guess, your also need help from my friends Marth and Roy.  
  
Yoshi: How did you know we were looking for them?  
  
Link: There the best Swordsmen I know. And they always go to the Fire Emblem Temple to practice their sword fighting. Zelda and I will take you guys there. It's not that far from here.  
  
Then Link and Zelda lead DK and Yoshi to the Fire Emblem Temple. When they arrive, DK stares at the temple.  
  
DK: WHOA!! That temple's huge.  
  
Zelda: Lets see if there here.  
  
Then Link and the others go inside.  
  
Link: Hello? Marth? Roy? Are you guys here?  
  
Then a young man with blue hair shows up.  
  
Man: I'm right here.  
  
DK: Hey dude? Are you Marth?  
  
Man: Yeah.  
  
DK: Oh good. Say Marth, can you help us with something?  
  
Marth: What do you need help with?  
  
DK: Well you see a giant hand named the Master Hand wants to take over the World. And this hand is really bad news. So can you help us?  
  
Marth: Sure. I'll help you guys out.  
  
Yoshi: Cool. Hey we also heard about some other guy that can help us out named Roy. Do you know where he is?  
  
Then a young man shows up.  
  
Man: I'm Roy.  
  
Yoshi: Oh okay. Say Roy, Can you help me and my friends Destroy a giant hand that wants to take over the world?  
  
Roy: Well okay. That hand sounds like bad news.  
  
DK: Okay, Now that we got those two for help, we just need to get the Ice Climbers. Marth: Do you know where they are?  
  
Marth: Yeah. They live at Icicle Mountain. Roy and I will take you guys there.  
  
Then they take Yoshi, DK, and the others to Icicle Mountain.  
  
They arrive 20 minutes later.  
  
DK: Man, that's a huge Mountain. And look at all the platforms.  
  
Roy: We gotta keep on jumping on these platforms. They'll lead us to the Ice climbers.  
  
Then everyone keeps on jumping on the platforms leading to the Ice climbers.  
  
Around 10 minutes later,  
  
DK: Man. This is taking to long. Where are they?  
  
Marth: I see their house over there.  
  
Then Marth Points to a house on top of a platform above them.  
  
Roy: We just need to jump on that platform.  
  
Then they all jump on it.  
  
Marth: I'll see if there home.  
  
Then Marth walks over to the house and knocks on the door. Then two small people in winter coats open the door. One of them had a blue coat, and the other one had a pink coat.  
  
Marth: DK, Yoshi. Meet the Ice Climbers. The one in the blue coat is Popo. And the one in the pink coat is Nana.  
  
Popo: Marth? Who's the monkey?  
  
Nana: And who's the dinosaur?  
  
DK: I'm Donkey Kong.  
  
Yoshi: And I'm Yoshi.  
  
Popo: Nice to meet you two.  
  
DK: Say Ice Climbers? Can you help us out with something?  
  
Popo: Well what do you guys need help with?  
  
Yoshi: Well you see a giant hand named the Master Hand wants to take over the world. And this hand is very evil. So can you help us?  
  
Nana: Sure. That hand must be stopped.  
  
Yoshi: Oh thank you.  
  
DK: Yes. We got all the help from here. Nothing can possibly go wrong.  
  
Someone behind them: Oh yes it can.  
  
Then Everyone looks around to see who said that.  
  
Yoshi: That voice. It can't be who I think it is.  
  
Voice: Oh it is.  
  
Then they here a loud thump behind them. When they turn around, They are face to face with Bowser.  
  
Yoshi: Bowser. I knew it was you.  
  
Bowser: Yes. And every single one of you will feel my wrath. Then the Master Hand will take over the world.  
  
DK: Oh man. He's with the Master Hand.  
  
Bowser: Now you will feel true pain.  
  
Then Bowser breathes out fire and it goes strait to all of them. But then they all roll out of the way.  
  
Popo: Hey. You almost flamed us up. Now we are gonna hurt you. Lets do it Nana.  
  
Nana: Yes sir.  
  
Then the Ice Climbers take out a hammer out of each of their pockets and hit Bowser with the hammers.  
  
Bowser: OWWW! Man that hurt.  
  
Link: Now I'll take care of him.  
  
Then Link takes out a sword and slashes Bowser with it.  
  
Bowser: Ouch! That hurt even more.  
  
Marth: Now let Roy and I take care of him. Lets do it Roy.  
  
Roy: Got it.  
  
Then Marth and Roy each take out a sword and then they hold it up like a baseball bat and then the swords start glowing.  
  
Bowser: Whoa. Why are the swords glowing?  
  
Marth: Now Roy.  
  
Then Marth and Roy unleash a furious slash at Bowser that was so strong, that Bowser was sent flying.  
  
Bowser: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DK: Whoa! That was awesome!  
  
Yoshi: Yeah. Well lets go to Kongo Bongo Island now. That's where everybody meets up.  
  
DK: Well I guess we'll have to swim back to the Island.  
  
Then Yoshi hears an airplane in the sky.  
  
Yoshi: Hey. There's an airplane coming this way.  
  
DK: Really? Let me see it. Hey. Isn't that Funky Kong's plane? Oh it is.  
  
Then the airplane lands near DK and the others. Then Funky Kong gets out of the plane.  
  
Funky Kong: Hey Donkey Dude. You and Yoshi got all the help needed. Good job. Mario and the others also got help to. They're on Kongo Bongo Island right now. I'll give all of you a ride there.  
  
DK: All right. Better than swimming.  
  
Then DK, Yoshi, Funky, and the others go inside the airplane.  
  
Funky Kong: Fasten your seat belts dudes.  
  
Then Funky Kong starts driving the airplane to Kongo Bongo Island.  
  
2 minutes later, they finally arrived. Then everyone gets out of the plane.  
  
Yoshi: It's nice to be in a safe place.  
  
Then Yoshi sees Mario.  
  
Yoshi: Ooh theres Mario. Mario!  
  
Mario: Oh hey Yoshi. You and DK are back. Yes! Hey guys! Come over here.  
  
Then Dr. Mario and Captain Falcon go over to where Mario is.  
  
Mario: Yoshi meet Captain Falcon.  
  
Captain Falcon: Hi.  
  
Mario: And this is Dr. Mario  
  
Dr. Mario: Hello.  
  
Yoshi: Hey he looks just like you.  
  
Mario: Yeah. It's because we're brothers.  
  
Yoshi: You are? So that means that you, Dr. Mario, and Luigi are the Mario Brothers.  
  
Dr. Mario: Yep.  
  
Luigi: Hey Yoshi you and DK are back.  
  
Then Yoshi turns around and sees Luigi and Peach and a few other people.  
  
Yoshi: Oh hey Luigi. Who are the other people?  
  
Luigi: Oh these guys are the help that Peach and I got. This is Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika.  
  
Luigi: This is Pichu and this is Jigglypuff  
  
Pichu: Pichu  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly jiggly Puff.  
  
Peach: And these two Pilots are Fox and Falco  
  
Fox: Hey guys.  
  
Falco: Hello.  
  
Luigi: And this is Ness.  
  
Ness: Hello.  
  
Yoshi: Nice to meet all of you.  
  
DK: Hey Guys, we almost forgot to introduce the help that we got. This is Link.  
  
Link: Hello  
  
DK: This is Zelda  
  
Zelda: Hi.  
  
Yoshi: These two swordsmen are Marth and Roy.  
  
Marth: Hello  
  
Roy: Hi  
  
DK: And these two are the Ice Climbers. The one in the blue coat is Popo. And the one in the pink is Nana.  
  
Popo: Hi guys.  
  
Nana: We're glad to help you guys out.  
  
Mario: Okay. Now lets go find the Master Hand  
  
DK: Hey guys, the sun's going down. Lets do that tommorow. Lets just rest.  
  
Mario: Good idea.  
  
Luigi: Yeah. I'm tired.  
  
DK: Lets rest here. I'll see if a few of my friends will let you stay in their houses. Mario: All right.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5: Attack of the Wireframes

Chapter 5: Attack of the Wire frames.  
  
It was 7:00 PM. DK found enough places for everyone to sleep.  
  
DK: Okay guys. Here's where everyone will sleep. Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Dr. Mario, Luigi, and Captain Falcon, You guys can sleep at my house.  
  
Mario: All right.  
  
Peach: Okay.  
  
Yoshi: Okay  
  
Dr. Mario: Sure  
  
Luigi: Okay.  
  
Captain Falcon: Got it.  
  
DK: Okay. Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, Ice climbers, Fox, Falco, and Ness, you guys go to Funky's place to sleep.  
  
Link: Got it.  
  
Zelda: Okay.  
  
Marth: All right.  
  
Roy: Got it.  
  
Both Ice Climbers: Okay.  
  
Fox: Okay  
  
Falco: Fine.  
  
Ness: Sure  
  
DK: Okay. Now Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Pichu, you sleep at Candy's Place.  
  
Mario: Candy?  
  
DK: Oh she's my girlfriend.  
  
Then a tall, female Kong walks by them and speaks.  
  
Kong: Hey DK.  
  
DK: Oh hey Candy.  
  
Candy: Say, who are those guys?  
  
DK: Oh these are my friends. All of us are gonna stop an evil giant hand from taking over the world.  
  
Candy: Taking over the world? Oh dear.  
  
DK: Don't worry. We'll stop them. Say Candy, can these Pokemon sleep at your house.  
  
Candy: Pokemon? What are Pokemon?  
  
Luigi: Pokemon are monsters that people collect to battle other Pokemon.  
  
Luigi then points to the three Pokemon.  
  
Luigi: These are the Pokemon that need a place to stay for a while.  
  
Candy: Oh their so cute!  
  
Luigi: Yeah lots of people always say that.  
  
Mario: (Yawns) Lets get some shuteye. We got a big day tomorrow.  
  
DK: Yeah. I'll lead everyone to where they'll sleep tonight.  
  
Mario: Okay.  
  
Then DK starts to lead everyone to where they needed to go. But none of them knew that the Master Hand was a few feet above them in anger.  
  
Master Hand: Darnet! They have everyone that they need to try and stop me. Well I'll deal with them with an army of my own. Its time to send out the wireframes. Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha.  
  
Then The Master Hand flies off.  
  
It was now 12:00 AM. Everyone on the island was sound asleep. Everyone except Mario, Luigi, DK, and all the others who where in DK's treehouse.  
  
Mario: Man. Of all the enemies that I have ever encountered, the Master Hand is definitely the most evil enemy ever.  
  
Luigi: Yeah. Bowser seems like a mouse compared to that hand.  
  
Peach: Guys, lets just get some sleep. We can find the Master Hand first thing in the morning.  
  
Dr. Mario: Yeah. I'm really tired.  
  
DK: Before we go to bed, I need to know something. Yoshi, Why did you act strange when we first saw Zelda?  
  
Yoshi: Well uh, You see uh, Well uh.  
  
Peach: Wait a minute. I think I know why. I think yoshi has a crush on her.  
  
Yoshi: I do not!  
  
DK: Whoa Yoshi, you gonna wake everyone up if you scream like that.  
  
Captain Falcon: Yeah. It's no big deal if you got a crush on someone.  
  
Yoshi: But I don't.  
  
Mario: Can we all just get some sleep? I'm tired. DK: Okay.  
  
Then they all go to sleep, preparing for the morning.  
  
It was now 12:30 AM. Mario is still awake. Then, he suddenly hears footsteps.  
  
Mario: Did you guys here something?  
  
Dr. Mario: (Yawns) I didn't here anything.  
  
DK: Maybe it was funky kong getting some fresh air. He usually does that every night.  
  
Mario: Well I'm going to go and see.  
  
Then Mario gets out of his bed and looks outside. Then he sees some strange skeleton-like people with many wires around them.  
  
Mario: What The?!  
  
But then the wired people look at Mario and then immediately jump inside the tree house.  
  
DK: Hey man, why did you scream like that?  
  
Then DK sees the wired people.  
  
DK: What in the world is that?  
  
Dr. Mario: Why are you two screaming like...  
  
But then Dr. Mario sees them.  
  
Dr. Mario: What the?  
  
Then everyone else in the tree house wakes up and then sees the wired people and then wonders who are these strange beings.  
  
One of the wired people: Will all of you stop staring at us so that we can take all of you guys you as prisoners already?  
  
Captain Falcon: Prisoners? Who are you guys?  
  
Wired person: I am general wireframe and these people are part of my wireframe army. We were sent here to arrest you and your team for our master, the Master Hand.  
  
Peach: So you guys are working for the Master hand.  
  
General Wireframe: That is correct. Now prepare to be in wireframe jail.  
  
Yoshi: Your not gonna arrest anyone you wired freaks.  
  
Mario: Yeah. Take this general Wireframe.  
  
Then Mario unleashes a furious punch at General Wireframe, but then General Wireframe blocks the punch and unleashes a punch of his own at Mario.  
  
Mario: Ow! Hey, you hit me in the face!  
  
DK: I'll take care of this. Take this you freaks.  
  
Then DK punches the floor so hard that it sent the wireframes flying high into the sky. But general wireframe was still standing in the treehouse.  
  
General Wireframe: Impressive. Now lets see all of you take on the rest of my army.  
  
Then General Wireframe punches everyone out of the treehouse.  
  
Captain Falcon: Man. Why did he have to do that?  
  
Peach: Guys, He said we were gonna take on the rest of the army.  
  
Luigi: Oh man. This may not be easy.  
  
General Wireframe: That's because it won't. Come out wireframes. Then all of a sudden, many wireframes appear.  
  
Mario: Whoa! We got to defeat all of them?  
  
General Wireframe: That is correct.  
  
Dr. Mario: We can handle those freaks. Bring it on wireframes.  
  
Then the wireframes run at Mario and his friends.  
  
Captain Falcon: Take this!  
  
Then Captain Falcon runs at a group of wireframes and then unleashes a furious uppercut at all of them, sending them flying.  
  
Captain Falcon: Hey, these guys can be sent flying with a hard hit.  
  
Mario: Thanks for the tip Captain.  
  
Captain Falcon: Anytime.  
  
Mario: Now I'm gonna get those guys.  
  
Then Mario starts spinning around putting his fists up. He starts hitting a few wireframes like crazy, trapping them in his combo of punches. Then Mario stops spinning and unleashes 2 punches with both of his fists, sending the wireframes flying.  
  
Dr. Mario: Whoa! Let me try that.  
  
Luigi: I want to try that to.  
  
Then both of them move around spinning around and hitting a few wireframes trapping them in a combo of punches. Then each of them stop spinning and unleash two punches and sends all the rest of the wireframes flying.  
  
Dr. Mario: Ha! Now your army is defeated general wireframe.  
  
General Wireframe: Bwa, ha, ha, ha. Did I mention that there are more than a thousand wireframes in my army?  
  
Mario: What?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
General Wireframe: Oh and here they come now.  
  
Then hundreds of wireframes came out of no where and run at Mario and his group.  
  
Luigi: We'll never be able to defeat them all.  
  
Link: Well it looks like you guys need some help.  
  
Then Mario turns around and sees that Link and all of the help that everyone got were behind him.  
  
Mario: Guys. How did you know we were in trouble?  
  
Falco: We heard you scream.  
  
Mario: Oh.  
  
Fox: Lets get them!  
  
Then, Fox and Falco start shooting most of the wireframes like crazy. Then Link slashes a few wireframes with his sword. Marth and Roy did the same.  
  
Pikachu: PikaCHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then, Pikachu unleashes an electric attack at a group of wireframes. Everyone defeated more and more wireframes every minute. After 10 minutes of battling, the team defeated every single wireframe, leaving general wireframe.  
  
Mario: Ha! We defeated your army. You might as well give up cause your outnumbered.  
  
General: Well I don't think so. I still have one more trick up my sleeve. Get them!!!!!!!!  
  
Then, Thousands of wireframes suddenly appear.  
  
Peach: Oh my!!!!!!  
  
General: Ha. Now you're the people who are outnumbered. Destroy them.  
  
Mario and his friends didn't know how they would be able to take on the rest of General Wireframe's army. But then, Luigi notices a strange ship in the sky.  
  
Luigi: Hey. What is that?  
  
Then everyone including the wireframes look up and watch the ship land near DKs tree house. Then the door opens and one person appeared with some orange and red armor, along with a short pink creature with big red shoes.  
  
Yoshi: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There aliens! There gonna suck out our brains with bendy straws and then eat us!  
  
Luigi: Calm down Yoshi! Those guys aren't aliens. The Lady in the armor is Samus and the short guy is Kirby.  
  
Mario: How do you know that?  
  
Luigi: I saw them on Nintendo News last week.  
  
Samus: Well its nice to meet you guys. But right now, I wanna kick some wireframe butt!  
  
General: Ha! You and that shrimp can't destroy us.  
  
Samus: Oh yeah? Well watch this. Kirby, suck those wireframes up.  
  
Then Kirby starts to suck up every wireframe.  
  
Mario: Whoa! He sure has a huge appetite.  
  
General: Oh man. That was the last of my army. Uhhh, I'm outa here. Then General Wireframe runs away like a scared little kitten.  
  
Samus: He's not gonna run away.  
  
Then Samus shoots out a heat seaking missile with the gun on her suit. The missile then explodes, sending General Wireframe flying.  
  
General: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Mario: All right! General Wireframe is defeated. Say Samus, can you and Kirby tell us why you guys helped us?  
  
Samus: Well you see, the Master Hand has been looking for a great planet to rule. When he went to my world, he hated the place so he destroyed it. I was the only survivor. Kirby's planet was destroyed too. So now, Kirby and I want to get back at that lowlife for what he did.  
  
Mario: Hey, we're trying to destroy the Master Hand too. He wants to take over the world. Why don't you guys help us out? The more people we got, the better chances we have of winning.  
  
Samus: Sure. Kirby and I would like to get back at that lowlife.  
  
DK: Can we please just get some sleep? I'm so darn tired.  
  
Dr. Mario: Good idea. Lets go back to where we were sleeping.  
  
Then everybody went back to sleep, preparing for the next day.  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6: The Metal Mario Brothers

Chapter 6: The Metal Mario Brothers  
  
It was 2:00 A.M. The Master hand was high above Kongo Bongo.  
  
Master Hand: I can't believe this! They destroyed my entire army. Well this time I'm ready for them. They will never destroy my next 2 warriors. Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha.  
  
It was now 8:00 A.M. Mario and the others were gathered around DK's treehouse.  
  
Mario: Okay guys. This is it. Today is the day that we stop the Master Hand. We need to try our best to destroy him.  
  
Dr. Mario: Yeah. We need to work together to stop him.  
  
Luigi: I know that we can do this.  
  
Yoshi: I can't wait to destroy that thing.  
  
Mario: Now lets go find that hand and stop his evil!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then they all set off into peaches boat to find him. But before they go in it, Yoshi notices something.  
  
Yoshi: Hey DK. What is that.  
  
Yoshi then points to a giant platform with three other platforms hovering over it.  
  
DK: Umm, I don't know. That was definitely not there before.  
  
Mario: Hmmm. lets see what it is.  
  
Then everyone walks on top of the huge platform.  
  
Yoshi: Maybe it belongs to an alien.  
  
Mario: Enough with the aliens already Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: Sorry.  
  
Then suddenly, the giant platform along with the three hovering platforms starts to go up in the sky.  
  
Yoshi: What the?  
  
Mario: The Platforms are floating. And were going up in space.  
  
Peach: Oh my! What is that in the sky?  
  
Peach saw two things that came from the sky and went directly to the platforms.  
  
Mario: Whatever those things are, their coming this way!  
  
Then the two objects land right on the giant floating platform. The two objects looked just like Mario and Luigi, except their body and clothes were solid metal.  
  
Mario: What the?  
  
Luigi: Those thing look like us.  
  
Metal Mario: Ha, ha, ha, ha. You idiots have fell for our Master's trap. Now you shall fight us. The Metal Mario Brothers.  
  
Metal Luigi: that's right. Prepare to die.  
  
Mario: You guys may look like me and Luigi but you are no match for the real Mario and Luigi.  
  
Luigi: Yeah.  
  
Mario: Guys stand back. Let me and Luigi take on these two imposters.  
  
DK: Darn. I wanted a piece of those two tin cans.  
  
Metal Mario: Well Mario. Prepare to die.  
  
Then Metal Mario unleashes a furious uppercut and sends Mario flying high up and sending him back down hard on the ground.  
  
Mario: Ahhh. Man that thing is gonna pay.  
  
Then Mario throws two fireballs at Metal Mario, but when the two fireballs hit him, he didn't even flinch.  
  
Metal Mario: How Pathetic.  
  
Mario: Grrrrr.  
  
Then Mario tries to punch Metal Mario, but Metal Mario dodges it and unleashes a furious kick. Then, Metal Luigi starts to kick Mario continuously.  
  
Luigi: Hey! Leave my brother alone!  
  
Then Luigi tries to do an uppercut on Metal Luigi, but Metal Luigi blocks the attack and punches him right on the head.  
  
Luigi: Man these guys are tough.  
  
Mario then stands up and tries to punch Metal Mario again, but Metal Mario unleashes a quick and strong punch at Mario, sending Mario flying off the platform.  
  
Luigi: Mario!!!!!  
  
But then Mario grabs onto the ledge.  
  
Metal Mario: Now prepare to die.  
  
Then Metal Mario goes to Mario and gets ready to unleash another punch, but before he was able to, Peach hits Metal Mario hard with a frying pan.  
  
Metal Mario: Ow!! Why you little.  
  
Then Metal Mario throws some sort of sticky stuff at Peach and all of the others except for Mario and Luigi.  
  
Ness: What the heck is this stuff?  
  
Metal Mario: This stuff will keep all of you from trying to aid Mario and Luigi.  
  
Mario then climbs up the platform and unleashes two quick punches at Metal Mario.  
  
Metal Mario: Ahhh!  
  
Luigi then unleashes a furious punch at Metal Luigi, sending him flying off the platform.  
  
Mario: See ya later Metal Mario.  
  
Then Mario unleashes a furious punch at Metal Mario, sending him flying off the platform.  
  
Metal Mario: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Yeah!!!!!!!!! We did it.  
  
Luigi: Yeah we rock.  
  
Peach: Guys can you please get us out of here.  
  
Mario: Oops. I almost forgot.  
  
Then Mario and Luigi frees everyone from the slime.  
  
Captain Falcon: thanks guys. That stuff smells awful.  
  
Dr. Mario: Yeah. But how are we gonna get back to Nintendo World?  
  
Samus: never mind that. look at that.  
  
Samus then points to a giant platform that was coming to their direction that was 10 times bigger then the one they were on.  
  
Link: Hey I see Ganondorf on that thing.  
  
Luigi: I see Mewtwo as well.  
  
Fox: I bet that if those guys are there, then the Master Hand might be around.  
  
Falco: Yeah. Lets jump to that platform.  
  
Then everyone jumps on top of the platform and are face to face with Ganondorf and Mewtwo.  
  
Ganondorf: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Your lives end here.  
  
Mewtwo: Thats right. Prepare to die. We shall destroy all of you for the Master Hand.  
  
Mario: This might not be an easy battle.  
  
End of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7: Battle against Ganondorf and ...

Chapter 7: Battle against Ganondorf and Mewtwo  
  
Mario and his friends were face to face with Mewtwo and Ganondorf and were ready to fight them.  
  
Mario: So Ganondorf. We meet again.  
  
Captain Falcon: He never stops getting us does he?  
  
Luigi: Well Mewtwo doesn't give up either.  
  
Mewtwo: Silence!!!!!!!!!! All of you will feel the wrath of Mewtwo and Ganondorf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: So you want to fight again? Well you'll never win since your outnumbered.  
  
Then Mewtwo uses his psycic powers to make Mario go up in the air.  
  
Mario: What the?  
  
Then Ganondorf jumps in the air and unleashes a powerful punch at Mario, sending Mario flying high in the air and landing hard on the ground.  
  
Mario: Ow. Why is everyone sending me flying in the beginning of the battle?  
  
Dr. Mario: Ganondorf, you are getting on my nerves.  
  
Ganondorf: Well if it isn't Dr. Mario. Now I want revenge for you hurting me yesterday. Just you and me.  
  
Dr. Mario: Fine. Prepare to lose.  
  
Then Ganondorf quickly grabs Dr. Mario by the throat and slams him hard on the ground.  
  
Dr. Mario: Ahhhh.  
  
Ganondorf: Now you will die.  
  
Then Ganondorf unleashes a furious punch at Dr. Mario, but he then dodges it and throws a few Megavitamins at Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf: Ooh that's it.  
  
Then Ganondorf tries to punch him like crazy, but Dr. Mario dodges each blow and then lets loose a strong punch.  
  
Ganondorf: Ahhhh. That stings.  
  
Dr. Mario: See ya later Ganondork.  
  
Then Dr. Mario spins around like crazy and puts his fists up, trapping Ganondorf in a crazy combo. Then Dr. Mario stops spinning and unleashes two strong punches with both of his fists, sending Ganondorf flying off the huge platform.  
  
Ganondorf: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DR. MARIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marth: Yeah. One down. One to go.  
  
Mewtwo: You may have destroyed him but you will never destroy me.  
  
Roy: We'll see about that.  
  
Then Roy and Marth unleash powerful sword attacks at Mewtwo, but with Mewtwo's psycic powers, he blocked the shots.  
  
Mewtwo: Pathetic.  
  
Then Mewtwo shoots out a shadow ball at gets a direct hit at Marth and Roy.  
  
Captain Falcon: Ooh. That had to hurt. I'll try to get him.  
  
Then Captain Falcon tries to unleash a powerful punch, but Mewtwo blocks it and unleashes a shadow ball at him.  
  
Captain Falcon: AHHH! That guy is one bad pokemon.  
  
Mewtwo: Ha! How pathetic. Nonw of you can defeat me.  
  
Ness: Oh yeah?!  
  
Then Ness unleashes a PK Flash at Mewtwo. But Mewtwo Blocks it.  
  
Ness: What?  
  
Mewtwo: Ha. I'm not gonna get hit by your PK flash again. Take this.  
  
Then Mewtwo unleashes a strong punch at Ness, knocking ness out.  
  
DK: Man. What a punch.  
  
Mewtwo: Ha! The Master hand WILL take over the world.  
  
Falco: Yeah right.  
  
Then Falco shoots out 5 shots with his blaster so quickly that Mewtwo wasn't able to block it.  
  
Mewtwo: AHH! You infernal bird. Take this.  
  
Then Mewtwo Shoots out two shadow balls, but Falco reflects both shots with a reflector shield. The two shadow balls then go to Mewtwo and hit him.  
  
Mewtwo: You are really ticking me off.  
  
Falco: Man. He can't be destroyed can he?  
  
Mewtwo: That's right. No one can destroy me. Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha.  
  
Mario: There has to be a way to destroy him.  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly jiggly jigglypuff.  
  
Peach: What did she say?  
  
Luigi: According to my Pokemon translator, it says to cover your ears.  
  
Mario: Why would we want to do that?  
  
Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff!!  
  
Dr. Mario: Now what did it say?  
  
Luigi: It said just do it.  
  
Mario: uh okay. Everyone cover your ears.  
  
Then everyone covers their ears. Jigglypuff then starts to sing a beautiful melody, putting Mewtwo to sleep.  
  
Mewtwo: Yawn. I'm getting zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Mario: Mewtwo's asleep. Now lets find a way to get him out of the way.  
  
Then suddenly, a ball of energy that looked like Mewtwo's shadow ball came out of nowhere and hit Mewtwo, sending him flying off the platform.  
  
Mewtwo: AAAAHHH!!!!!  
  
Mario: What the? What is that?  
  
Mario then sees a small creature that flew away from them.  
  
Mario: What was that thing?  
  
Dr. Mario: Whatever it was, it helped us destroy Mewtwo.  
  
Luigi: Was it a...... nah. It couldn't be.  
  
Mario: Well Ganondorf and Mewtwo are destroyed this time. Now for the Master Hand. Hey Master Hand! I know your out here somewhere!!!!! Show yourself!!!!!  
  
Then everyone starts to here an evil laugh. Then suddenly, the Master Hand appears.  
  
Master Hand: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. You will all die here.  
  
End of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8: Giga Bowser

Chapter 8: Giga Bowser  
  
Mario and his friends finally found the Master hand.  
  
Mario: So Master Hand, we are finally face to face. Er I mean face to hand. No hand to hand. Uh finger to finger.  
  
Master Hand: Silence!!!!! All of you have gotten on my nerves. You destroyed my wireframes. You've destroyed my Metal Mario brothers. And you destroyed those two pathetic creatures Mewtwo and Ganondorf.  
  
Fox: It's over Master Hand. You're finished. You're outnumbered.  
  
Master Hand: I may be outnumbered but I still have a 2 more tricks up my sleeve.  
  
Then Master Hand shoots out smoke with his fingers. When the smoke disappears, Bowser suddenly appears.  
  
Mario: Ha! Bowser? I defeated him before and I'll defeat him again.  
  
Bowser: You may have defeated me before in the past but you will never defeat me now. Master Hand, power me up.  
  
Master Hand: I will need more magic to power you up. Crazy Hand!!! Come forth!!!  
  
Then all of a sudden, another hand that looks just like the Master Hand appears.  
  
Crazy Hand: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am the Crazy hand!!!!!!  
  
Yoshi: WHAT! You mean theirs two of you guys?  
  
Master Hand: That's right. He is my apprentice. Crazy Hand, lets power up Bowser.  
  
Crazy Hand: Yes Master.  
  
Then The Master Hand and the Crazy Hand each shoot out a lightning bolt at Bowser. Bowser then starts to grow bigger then his original form. His horns start to get bigger. His teeth and claws turned very sharp and looked deadly.  
  
Master Hand: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Meet my new creation, Giga Bowser.  
  
Giga Bowser then let loose an ear shattering roar.  
  
Peach: Oh my goodness!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: This is gonna be tougher then I thought.  
  
Samus: Don't worry guys. I battled guys that were 3 times bigger than that thing.  
  
Then Samus shoots a missle at Giga Bowser, but when it hits him, he doesn't even flinch.  
  
Samus: Oh man. This is gonna be harder then I thought.  
  
Luigi: Were Doomed.  
  
Mario: Luigi we can't give up this easily.  
  
Falco: Yeah. I'll get him.  
  
Then Falco runs up to Giga Bowser and tries to punch him, but Giga Bowser immediately lets loose a strong punch, knocking Falco out.  
  
Fox: Man this guy is tough.  
  
Link: I'll get that freak.  
  
Then Link shoots out an ice arrow and it freezes Giga Bowser.  
  
Link: Ha! To easy.  
  
But then Giga Bowser breaks out of the ice.  
  
Link: Okay, not to easy.  
  
Marth: Roy and I will handle this.  
  
Then Marth and Roy each hit Giga Bowser with powerful sword combos, but then Giga Bowser hits both of them with a furious punch, knocking both of them out.  
  
Captain Falcon: Man at this rate, everyone will be knocked out.  
  
Mario: There must be some way to destroy this freak.  
  
Dr. Mario: But how?  
  
Peach: There must be a way.  
  
Yoshi: Hmmm. I got it.  
  
Then Yoshi throws two eggs at each of Giga Bowser's eyes, blinding Giga Bowser.  
  
Mario: Great move Yoshi. That should blind him for a while.  
  
Link: This time I got him.  
  
Then Link Slashes Giga Bowser with a strong sword attack.  
  
Link: That should take care of him.  
  
Dr. Mario: I give him a hit he'll never forget.  
  
Then Dr. Mario Gives Giga Bowser a punch that was so strong, it sent Giga Bowser Flying. But Giga Bowser then hung on to the ledge.  
  
Giga Bowser: Roar!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Maybe this will work.  
  
Then Link Takes out a bomb and throws it at Giga Bowser's hands, causing Giga Bowser to fall down into the deep space.  
  
Giga Bowser: Roar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Ha, ha. No one can beat me.  
  
Mario: Great move Link.  
  
Dr. Mario: Yeah, but some of our team got Knocked out.  
  
Captain Falcon: No worries Doc. We still got some men left.  
  
Peach: Ahem!  
  
Captain F: Er I mean woman and men left.  
  
Peach: Thank you.  
  
Master Hand: That's it! No more of this! Crazy Hand and I will kill you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Yeah? Well we'll see about that. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Part 9: The Final Battle  
  
The battle between Mario and his team against Master Hand finally came. But with The Crazy Hand on The Master Hand's side, can this be a battle that Mario and his friends can win?  
  
Master Hand: So it comes to this. Well it is time for all of you to die.  
  
Mario: That's what you think. Take this!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Mario lays a punch, but Master Hand then gets out of the way in blinding speed and then lays a powerful and quick punch at Mario.  
  
Mario: This is gonna be harder then I thought.  
  
Fox: No hand can beat my blinding speed!  
  
Then Fox runs very quickly around the Master Hand. But then the Crazy hand grabs fox and throws him hard on the ground, knocking fox out.  
  
Dr. Mario: Aw man. At this rate, we will lose everyone.  
  
Marth: Not with Roy and I.  
  
Mario: Marth. Your okay!  
  
DK: And so is Roy!  
  
Roy: Yeah.  
  
Master Hand: Time to Eliminate!!  
  
Then The Master Hand shoots out six huge missiles from his fingers. Each missile causes an explosion, causing everyone to be knocked out except for Mario, Luigi, Link, Dr. Mario, Marth and Roy.  
  
Dr. Mario: Oh no! There are only six of us left.  
  
Mario: But we still got them outnumbered.  
  
Crazy Hand: Ha!!!!!!!!! You may have us outnumbered but you will never defeat us.  
  
Luigi: There must be a way.  
  
Link: Hmmm. I got it. But I need all of your help guys.  
  
Mario: Got it.  
  
Link: Follow my lead.  
  
Then Link throws out a fury of arrows at the master hand. The Master Hand Then dodges them like crazy.  
  
Master Hand: Hey! Let me take a breath.  
  
Link: Mario! Throw something at the Crazy Hand if you can.  
  
Mario: No problem!  
  
Luigi: I'll help!  
  
Then Both Mario and Luigi start to throw fireballs like crazy at the Crazy Hand.  
  
C Hand: Master Help Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
M Hand: I'm a little busy right now.  
  
Dr. Mario: I'll help you out Link.  
  
Then Dr. Mario throws out mega vitamins like crazy at the Master Hand.  
  
Master Hand: AHHHH!  
  
Link: Marth and Roy. You guys know what to do.  
  
Marth: You bet!  
  
Then Marth charges his sword at the Crazy Hand. At the right time, Marth slashes The Crazy Hand, sending the crazy hand falling.  
  
C Hand! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy: Now I'll take care of the Master Hand.  
  
Then Roy charges his sword and slashes The Master Hand, Causing him to fall.  
  
M Hand: AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy: Ha! We won!  
  
Mario: Yeah!  
  
Master Hand: Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You fool felt for it.  
  
Dr. Mario: What!?  
  
M Hand: I can't be defeated as easily as the Crazy Hand! Take this!!!!  
  
Then the Master Hand Shoots outs even more powerful missiles out of his fingers. This Time, Everyone got knocked out.  
  
M Hand: Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!! I told you that no one can defeat me!! I defeated all of you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Yeah? Well not while I'm around.  
  
M Hand: Mario? What Can I do to stop you.  
  
Mario: Hmmmmm? How about don't take over Nintendo World genius.  
  
M Hand: Never!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Well then prepare to be defeated!  
  
Then Mario runs at the Master Hand and lays a huge punch at the Master Hand.  
  
M Hand: Well take this fatso!  
  
Then The Master Hand Lays a stronger punch at Mario.  
  
Mario: OW!!  
  
M Hand: Bwa, ha, ha, ha!! Just give up! You can never defeat me alone!!!!  
  
Link: But he can with some help.  
  
Then the Master Hand sees that everyone regained conscious and were ready to fight the Master Hand.  
  
Master Hand: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How can you all be awake!!?  
  
C Falcon: Like a bunch of missiles can stop us.  
  
Peach: Yeah! Take this you freak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Peach Takes out a golf club and a frying pan and starts to hit the Master Hand like crazy.  
  
Mario: Go Peach!  
  
Luigi: Take it to him Peach!  
  
But then the Master Hand takes peach, throws her on the ground, and gets ready to lay a strong punch. But before he was able to, Mario blocks the shot and sends a punch of his own at the Master Hand.  
  
M Hand: OW!!  
  
Zelda: I want a piece of him.  
  
Then Zelda changes into her alter ego, Shiek, and then lays two strong kicks at the Master Hand.  
  
Yoshi: Whoa! I didn't know she could do that!  
  
Mario: Okay everyone, Give him everything you guys got!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then everyone punches Master Hand. They also use their powers to try to defeat him also.  
  
Master Hand: Ah! No more!  
  
Mario: Now I'll give him the final hit.  
  
Then Mario goes to the Master Hand and gives him a strong and furious fire punch. The Hit was so hard and strong, that it sent the Master Hand to be knocked far, far away.  
  
M Hand: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Did we defeat him this time?  
  
Fox: Yeah. He went so far that He is probably in another place.  
  
Falco: And Since he is going in the endless space, he might be dead soon.  
  
Dr. Mario: All right! Mario defeated the Master Hand!  
  
Mario: What are you talking about? Without you guys, I couldn't have delivered that fire punch at the Master Hand.  
  
Luigi: That was so cool Mario.  
  
Peach: I know. That was very impressive Mario.  
  
Ness: Uh guys? We have a bigger problem. We are still on this platform in space.  
  
Fox: No problem. I'll just call ROB and tell him to get my ship, the great fox, to pick us up.  
  
Then Fox Calls ROB with a communicater on his wrist.  
  
Fox: ROB, we need to be picked up. We are on some huge platform near Sector Z. OK thanks. Fox out.  
  
Then Fox turns off the communicater.  
  
Fox: Okay guys, we will be picked up soon.  
  
Around a half hour later, The ship appeared and ROB picked up everyone and when everyone was in the ship, he took off and got back to Nintendo World a half hour later. ROB landed the ship near Peaches Castle and everyone got off the ship.  
  
Mario: Yeah! We're back home.  
  
Link: Well Zelda and I better get back to Hyrule.  
  
Zelda: Yeah. Bye everyone.  
  
Yoshi: Bye!!!!!!!!!  
  
DK: And I gotta go to. All that fighting made me hungry for some bananas.  
  
Ness: And I got to get home.  
  
Ice Climbers: Yeah. We need to go back to the mountain.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika.  
  
Peach: Oh. I got to put these Pokemon back to Pokemon Island.  
  
Captain Falcon: And I got to go back to Mute Island and win more races.  
  
Dr. Mario: And I need to go back to cure people.  
  
Samus: Kirby and I need to go back to the ship.  
  
Fox: And Falco and I need to go back to Corneria City.  
  
Marth: And Roy and I need to go back home.  
  
Mario: Okay everybody bye!  
  
All: Bye!!  
  
Mario: Wow Luigi. I can't believe that all of us saved the world.  
  
Luigi: Yeah. But...  
  
Mario: But what?  
  
Luigi: What was that thing that saved us from Mewtwo? Was it what I think it is?  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Luigi: Oh never mind.  
  
Yoshi: Well I'm just glad that everything is back to normal.  
  
Mario: Yeah. And thank goodness.  
  
THE END 


End file.
